


Warmth on a Winter Night

by dietcokeenthusiast



Series: Life of Asgore [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a chilly winter evening, and a good time for a night in. Muffet bonds with Frisk over homework, and Asgore shows Muffet both something new he's done with the place, and a new skill he's picked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth on a Winter Night

Muffet was certain to not give the cab driver any sort of tip. Not that she believed in just giving away any significant amount of money for someone doing their job anyways, but humans had their thing about spiders. She didn’t understand why; webs were such a pretty way to brighten up unused corners, and from her understanding of the surface, they would sometimes eat insects that could make humans sick. Either way, winter left her without much choice in terms of how she got around, as even a short wait at a bus stop was simply _dreadful_.

Using the key she was given, she made her way into the apartment building, and up to the top floor. “Hello dearie~” She called out as she entered, and begin taking off the first of her winter coats. _No response_. “Asgore?” Still no response. “I hope you haven’t forgotten our plans tonight~ I’d hate to have to go back to get my pet~ Ahuhuhuhu~” She took her hat off, and pulled out a small mirror to make sure her pigtails hadn’t come loose. Listening carefully, she thought she heard snoring. Once she had hung up her second coat and taken off her boots, she came into the living room to find Asgore asleep on the couch; mouth wide open and his tongue sticking out to the side. Frisk was curled up on top of his chest, and they looked quite peaceful aside from the small puddle of drool left on Asgore’s t-shirt.

She suppressed a giggle, placed a container she was carrying on the table, and began thinking about what she could do to wake them up that could be fun. She considered going over her speech that she gave to Frisk when they first met, about humans being cruel and stingy, but decided against it. They had been starting to get along fairly well, and Frisk was one of very few people she didn’t want scared of her. Especially knowing how dear they were to her Asgore.

“Good morning dearies! Rise and shine!” She practically sang, getting her voice almost as loud as it could go. Asgore immediately shot up, bouncing Frisk off of his belly and onto the floor. “And by morning I mean it’s been dark for over an hour, ahuhuhuhu~”

“Oh, goodness! I am sorry Muffet, I had hoped to just have a short nap before you came.” He pulled her in and nuzzled noses with her. Frisk shot the two of them an annoyed look from the floor. “Oh, I am also sorry for that, Frisk.”

Frisk grumbled as they brushed themselves off.

“Sorry dearie~” She pat Frisk on the head. “I suppose I could have been a bit more delicate~” Frisk just sighed in response. Muffet picked up the container, and began searching through Asgore’s cabinets for a baking tray “I normally stick to baking sweets as you know, but I’ve decided to try something different today~”

Asgore yawned. “Oh, what is that?”

“Spider garlic bread~” She chirped as she placed the loaf on the tray and turned on the oven. She’d yet to actually test the recipe, but when it came to baked goods, she always knew a few spiders would only improve it.

“That does sound lovely,” Asgore replied drowsily as he placed Frisk up on his shoulders and made his way into the kitchen. He conjured some fire on the burner, and placed a frying pan on top of it. Before long, the smell of steak, garlic, and fresh baked bread, and filled the room.

\---

Muffet took the last bite of garlic bread as Asgore began cleaning off the table. “Thank you dearie, dinner was delicious~”

“It would not have been without your help.” Asgore smiled as he brought the dishes into the kitchen. He called back to Frisk as he loaded the dishwasher. “Do you have any homework to do tonight?”

Frisk sort of nodded their head. “Just math left.”

Muffet turned to Frisk. “I can help with that, dearie~ You’ll be finished in no time at all~” She smiled and pulled her chair closer to Frisk, who gave her a wary look. “You can’t manage a business without doing math, dearie~” Frisk’s expression remained unchanged. “ I promise I won’t try to eat you if you get a question wrong~” She winked. Frisk smirked, and went to grab their books. Maybe they were finally starting to develop a sense of humor after all!

Frisk opened up a page full of problems, and began copying down the questions. “So your father tells me that you’ve become quite a fan of my cupcakes~” Frisk nodded enthusiastically. “That’s good~ For a time I was worried I had frightened you away for good~ Ahuhuhu~” She pointed at Frisk’s paper. “Don’t forget to carry the four, dearie~”

Frisk shrugged, and kept going. “You weren’t that scary.”

Muffet giggled. “Really, dearie? That’s not how I remember it in my parlour~”

Frisk smiled. “Okay, maybe a little bit.”

“I only tease, dearie~ Truthfully, most people who find themselves in my web don’t handle themselves half as well as you did~” She pointed out another mistake on Frisk’s paper, who immediately fixed it. “You didn’t even seem that angry with me afterwards~” Frisk shook their head, and scribbled out one of their problems. “I must admit, I wouldn’t be so kind in your place~ I haven’t been, actually~ Ahuhuhu~”

“Why not?”

Muffet paused for a moment. She was just trying to be friendly, and wasn’t exactly expecting Frisk to be asking questions back. “I can’t say I’ve thought about it very much~ I suppose it would be just looking out for myself and the spiders~ Check again dearie, that’s the wrong remainder~”

“Thanks.” Frisk replied and made the changes. “I get it.”

“So what about you then, dearie? Surely you’ve at least thought about doing the same.” Frisk took a moment to respond, and then nodded. “So why be so forgiving, then?” Frisk smiled and pointed at Asgore, who was still doing the dishes in the kitchen.

“Asgore? But you were merciful long before you met him, weren’t you?” Muffet inquired.

“Friends.” Frisk clarified. “I didn’t want to hurt anyone, in case we could be friends.”

Muffet smiled. “Even when they tried to hurt you?” Frisk nodded. “Ahuhuhu~ Perhaps I’ve gone soft, but that’s beautiful in its own way~” Even if she didn’t think she could ever be quite so forgiving and optimistic as Frisk was (no one became a successful businesswoman through naivete after all), she still found it admirable they were able to be. “Did you consider me in the same way? A possible friend?” She couldn’t help but feel happy when Frisk nodded enthusiastically. Between her hundreds of siblings and cousins above and below the surface, she never lacked for family connections, but it still felt good to be more accepted into her Asgore’s.

“Ahuhuhu~ Thank you~ Oh, and you forgot to use the reciprocal in this question~” She leaned back in her chair a bit. “I’m certain you must have a lot of friends at school, with your attitude.”

An uncertain expression crossed Frisk’s face. “Well then, tell me at the very least they don’t give you any great trouble~” Frisk made the same uncertain expression again, and she immediately knew what was going on. “Oh, well that’s certainly not acceptable~” Her smile curved into something a bit more sinister. “I know you like to handle things peacefully, but you wouldn’t object to these troublemakers getting a bit of a fright, would you?” Frisk thought for a moment, and shook their head. “Are you sure? I promise I wouldn’t hurt them~ Very much~” She giggled. “Sorry dearie~ That was a bad time for a joke~”

Frisk rested their pencil for a moment, before looking back up at Muffet. “Maybe a little bit of help wouldn’t be so bad.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful dearie!” Ahuhuhu~” She cackled. “If you can find a warm place for them at your school, I have some good friends who would be very happy to help you~ All you’ll need to do is tell them where their cubbies, or lockers, or whatever it is human children your age use are~” Frisk grinned and nodded, and then closed the book. “Oh! You’ve finished already dearie? You hardly needed my help at all~”

“Oh, you have finished!” Asgore spoke as he came back into the dining room. Frisk nodded enthusiastically, and stood up to give him a hug.

“Almost entirely by themselves too~ I only helped a little bit~” Muffet added.

“It sounded like you might be helping with something else too.” Asgore chuckled.

“Oh my, you heard that did you?” Muffet asked.

“It is fine. As long as you do not tell Toriel that I knew about this plan, I will not say anything,” he grinned.” Muffet and Frisk exchanged a knowing look, and nodded.

Frisk put their books away, and hugged Asgore again. “I’m going to hang out in my room. Goodnight, dad.”

Asgore smiled at his child and put their arms around them. “Goodnight, Frisk.” Once they had broken away from Asgore, they turned to Muffet and then gave her a hug. She was taken aback by Frisk’s display of affection, but hugged them back all the same. “Goodnight, Aunt Muffet.” _Aunt? Oh my._

She smiled at Frisk. “Goodnight, dearie~” Once Frisk had gone to their room, Asgore turned to face Muffet.

“Aunt Muffet? It appears as though they are beginning to take even more of a liking to you.”

Muffet giggled as she replayed it in her head. “Well I’m not sure why they wouldn’t~ They seem to be quite forgiving of everyone else who’s tried to murder them~ Ahuhuhu~” She winked at Asgore. She had to admit it was something she wondered about. Was it the fact she was going to bake them into a cake after taking their soul? It’d be wasteful not to!

“Frisk can be rather peculiar. The important thing is that they are beginning to realize how remarkable you are.” He smiled, and refilled the kettle. “Something herbal, I think. It is a little bit late for caffeine.”

“Oh dearie~ Someone as big as you should be able to handle your caffeine~” She smirked and poked his ribs.

“As I have explained, I am a big, fuzzy pushover.” He chuckled and set some cups on a tray. “Would you like anything with yours?”

“I’m fine~” She replied as he put the bags in the tea and poured in the hot water.

“It will be a few minutes before it finishes steeping. There is something I want to show you in the meantime.” Muffet felt Asgore picking her up with one hand while carrying the tray in the other. There was something very endearing about someone who could literally sweep you off your feet so easily, while still being so gentle. As he carried her towards the balcony, though, she felt herself tense up.

“Wait, dearie~ I’ll need to get my coat before we go out~”

“It is fine, I promise.” He responded.

“You know what winter does to spiders, right? And what spiders do to monsters who force them out into it?” She was already thinking of what she could do to him in case this was a really bad joke.

“Trust me.” He grinned as he pushed open the door. Muffet instinctively flinched, but was pleasantly surprised when it was a blast of warm air that greeted her. Examining the balcony, it had been turned into a greenhouse; everything had been encased in a large glass dome, and several herbs, ferns, flowers, and even vegetables grew in the pots and planters. There were large, powerful-looking lamps positioned all around, but they were turned off in favor of strings of colored lights she had heard were common in Snowdin. The swing chair was also a new addition, and the cushions looked terribly soft and inviting.

“Oh my! It’s beautiful, dearie!” She exclaimed, taking in the hot, humid air, and the kaleidoscope of colors from the lights and the flowers.

“I did tell you to trust me.” He smiled and turned his head, nuzzling noses with her. “I had hoped I could find a way to keep my garden in winter, as well as make sure you are always warm. Really though, I cannot take credit for this. Alphys figured out all of the wiring and how to keep the cold out, and Papyrus helped me put it all together. When he builds something, he does an exceptional job of it.”

She giggled. “While I’m certain your friends did quite a bit, dearie, I know you need to give yourself some more acknowledgement~” While she appreciated humility, she had always felt Asgore should be a bit more confident in himself. “Besides, I’m certain that you’re the reason everything looks so wonderful~”

Asgore smiled as he sat down with her on the swing chair, placing the tray on a small end table. “All right, I will take some of the credit for this. I am a very excellent gardener, after all.”

“See, dearie?” She smirked as she leaned back into him. “It’s so much nicer when you’re kind to yourself~”

“One of many things I intend to work on.” He handed her a cup of tea and took a long drink from his own. She took a sip, and the flavor of orange, honey, and rosewater filled her mouth. It was simply delightful. She absentmindedly stroked his arm with one of her hands as he draped it over her, and curled a lock of his hair around her finger on another. She sighed contentedly, and felt herself relax into his chest. Muffet had myriad ways to keep warm in winter, but by far her favorite was when her gentle giant held her close. Using another free arm, she pulled his head downward and kissed him. It had been a bit strange at first, figuring out whether they should be kissing or nuzzling. It didn’t take terribly long for either of them to get comfortable with their partner’s preferred form of affection, though, and they found themselves using both regularly.

After a few minutes of quietly sipping their tea and enjoying each other’s warmth, Asgore finally spoke. “Do you ever think about the underground, Muffet?” He asked.

“Sometimes, dearie~ It was much easier to get a fair price on my goods with less competition~ Ahuhuhu~” She held a finger of his with one of her hands. “Is everything all right? I know it’s a somewhat sensitive topic for you~”

A slight smile passed his lips. “It is. I find I cannot ever avoid it.” He looked down at her. “Please do not worry, though. Lately I have been thinking of some of the happier times there.”

Muffet tilted her head. “Do tell~

“Asriel and Chara, of course.” He hesitated for a moment, as if to regain his composure, and Muffet reached another hand to stroke his cheek. “But also times such as when I first started training Undyne. When I first met Alphys and made her my royal scientist. When Undyne introduced me to Papyrus and Sans. Coming to speak at the school. Even though our initial meeting wasn’t friendly, I also think a great deal of when I met Frisk.” He grinned. “I had been certain the barrier would be broken that day. I did not think I would find a new family. Despite what I had done, what I hoped to do… they wanted me to be their dad.”

“Of course they would~” Muffet reassured him, and planted a kiss underneath his chin. “You only did what you felt you had to for all of us~ They surely must have seen the kind of man you really are~”

“What kind of man would that be?”

Muffet gently elbowed him. “If you need me to repeat it, you are strong, kind-hearted, selfless, and you’re also very sweet~”

“Perhaps if I hear it enough, I might finally start believing it,” he laughed before pausing for a moment. “Can I tell you something odd?”

She nodded. “You may~ I’m used to odd with you~ Ahuhuhu~”

“The day I met Frisk… right before they spoke to me in the garden, it was very strange, but I feel like I heard music?” He stroked his beard. “I mean, I was not actually hearing it, but it felt as though a song was playing in my head.”

Muffet’s expression lit up. “I think I know what you mean! My friends and I did the most wonderful dance to this music we would hear whenever someone found their way into my parlour~ It made our little encounters so much more fun~ Ahuhuhuhu~”

“Thank goodness I am not simply becoming delusional, then.” He grinned. “As I recall, the song went something like doo doo doo dum doo, doo, doo,” Muffet gave Asgore a puzzled look. “Perhaps it is easier if I show you. One moment,” he spoke as he picked her up and set her back down on the swing as he went inside the apartment. He returned a minute later holding a guitar that was nearly the size of her. Then again, he probably needed it to be that big if he was going to have any hope of playing anything.

“Have you come to serenade me, dearie?” She teased.

“Would you like me to?” Asgore chuckled. “I am not much of a singer, I am afraid. Even this I have only recently started to learn.” He plucked a few strings absentmindedly. “Truly, though, every time I play it over in my head, it reminds me of all the wonderful things that had happened, the day we came to the surface, and all the wonderful things it led to,” he bent down to kiss Muffet, and she eagerly sat up to meet his lips. “So I wanted to learn it.”

“Well then, show me what you’ve learned~”

Asgore nodded, and sat down beside her. After a couple of false starts, he began picking at the strings in earnest, creating a warm melody. After the guitar had repeated the tune for a little while, Asgore began to hum a second melody over top of his playing. There was something wistful in the melody, yet at the same time hopeful, as though it were both looking back at the past, and towards a brighter future.

Muffet found herself thinking back to the underground; the years they had spent creating a world to call their own, even as all the while they had hoped for freedom and to see the surface again. The desire to find happiness in what they had, while at the same time dreaming of something even greater. She thought back to all the schemes she had thought up as a girl as to how she might become rich and help all the spiders up to the surface. Then, she remembered how hopeful she felt when her Asgore, back when she knew him as nothing else but the King, pledged that he would finally break the barrier.

As Asgore’s humming stopped, and he plucked a different melody, she looked through the glass ceiling up at the stars, still somewhat visible even with the lights from the city. She smiled as she thought back to the times she would wander through Waterfall with her friends, gazing up at the gems in the cave walls that had passed for stars, and then those lucky nights when they could see the real ones through the cracks in the cave. Those nights were always a special treat, and you could find almost the entire kingdom wandering the paths to try and get a better look. She didn’t even hold her bake sales on those nights; it was one of the rare times she put her business aside for the sake of the silly indulgence of just wanting to see something pretty.

Now strumming, Asgore returned to humming the same melody as before, a bit louder this time. She closed her eyes and thought back to how bright the sun was when she left Mt. Ebbot. She thought she’d need to shield her eyes for days. However hard the bright light had been to adjust to, though, the feeling of warmth had overcome all other trepidation. Even Hotland had been a strange, somewhat uncomfortable sort of heat. The sun was something else entirely, and was only matched by seeing the joy of her family when they emerged to feel the same thing. She swore she could almost feel that same warmth again right now, and remembered how positively alive she felt that day. For all the struggles with humans and their knee-jerk reaction to anything with more than four legs, she could always count on the fact that nothing would ever be able to take the feeling of those first rays of sun from her.

Finally, Asgore returned to the same plucked melody from the very beginning, finally stopping after a few more repetitions, bringing her back to reality. Asgore’s eyes were closed, a sad smile on his face. “I believe that is how it went. I might have made a small mistake here or there.”

Muffet stood up and approached Asgore. “It was absolutely beautiful, dearie~” She smiled. “Mistakes or no~”

“I am glad I was able to share it with you, then.” He leaned his guitar along the side of the balcony, and gently pulled her into his arms. Muffet took his head into her hands, and nuzzled noses with him. There was something about him that turned what could be obnoxiously saccharine into something genuinely sweet.

And he was completely _hers_.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, didn't exactly wait too long before revisiting this ship! 
> 
> I decided to have a bit of fun with the possibility that the monsters can hear the music that's playing in their world (Muffet has to have been dancing along to something :P), and wrote some fluff around it. If you need need more of a hint as to which song it is, think back to the last song that plays before you meet Asgore.
> 
> Other than that, thank you for reading! :D


End file.
